Something to Remember Me By
by set-you-right
Summary: An evening in the meadow causes a lot more trouble than it's worth, Ginny learns how to cope in extraordinary circumstances whilst Harry is in hiding.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I know I'm supposed to be working on The Story of Us, and I will carry on with that I promise, but I've read a couple of fics like this and couldn't resist.  
I hope you like this.

* * *

Something to Remember Me By

An evening in the meadow causes a lot more trouble than it's worth, Ginny learns how to cope in extraordinary circumstances whilst Harry is in hiding.

* * *

Prologue

_I sighed in content as his lips pressed gently against mine; I returned the kiss willingly, deepening it. We kissed passionately for what must have been a few minutes, but felt like hours. Things became more heated as we led back into the long grass, obscuring us from the rest of the world. Our limbs were entwined together, and we were pressing ourselves against each other, so to touch as much as possible.  
Eventually our clothes lay strewn around us in the grass and Harry hovered over me, I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him gently, putting all my feelings for him in this one kiss.  
"Are you sure?" he asked, I nodded, before he lowered himself onto me, completing us.  
We lay next to each other facing the sky, breathing heavily. "I'm sorry" he whispered.  
"What for?" I whispered back.  
"This shouldn't have happened" I stared at him in shock, not understanding."You're only sixteen, and I'll be leaving soon" he tried to explain_

"_Shut up" I growled, "It doesn't matter that I'm sixteen, I wanted this and it was perfect." I paused for a few seconds before quietly saying "I love you." Harry looked up at me, i had never admitted this to him before, and he had never expressed his feelings either.  
"I love you too" he replied, just as quietly before continuing his argument. "But if Voldemort found out that I was still involved with you, he would use you to get to me" he said desperately.  
"I know" I said quietly, giving in. He also dropped the subject and we laid in peaceful silence staring at the stars. _

A scream brought me out of my daydream, I opened my eyes and looked around seeing the concerned faces of my friends, I had screamed I realized, I was brought back to reality when a pain rippled through my abdomen causing me to cry out again.

"Ginny, It's okay, you're nearly there it's almost over" said a soothing voice, Neville smiled down at me, and I was glad of her encouragement.  
I shook my head, clearing it of the last thoughts of my night with Harry, only two days later he had gone, along with Ron and Hermione.

Not two months later and I was back at Hogwarts, which had drastically changed, with Snape as headmaster and the Carrows' sick new regime, the school was no longer the safe haven it used to be, Hogwarts was not the only thing that had changed, I had noticed changes in my body, and I was scared as to what it could mean. My worst fears were confirmed: I was pregnant. I kept it to myself for a long time, before finally admitting to myself that I needed help. I eventually confided in Luna and Neville, who were both supportive. I never told them who the father was, although I think they figured it out.  
I had found a sort of charm, to hide my stomach, the last thing I wanted was Snape or one of the Carrows to find out, any child of Harry's was in serious danger.

Christmas was tricky, my charm hid my stomach, but at five months I was still throwing up a lot, I was also on my guard a lot more, after Luna had been taken on the train, I was constantly worried that death eaters would come for me and it obviously showed as my Mum expressed her concern for me again and again. I was dreading coming home for Easter in two weeks with a newborn baby.

After we lost Luna, Neville suggested that he and I, along with a few others should use the Room of Requirement, and not long after that declared that I should seek some outside help, and with that disappeared down the passage to the Hogs Head, returning a couple of hours later with Aberforth, who had brought baby formula, and other baby necessities that the room could not provide for me, we decided it was too risky to involve anyone from St. Mungos, and so that left Neville and I to deal with the birth ourselves.

Once again I was overwhelmed by pain; I could hear Neville calling me, somewhere nearby, telling me I had to push. I did as he said, and not long after a piercing wail filled the room, I was thankful the Room of Requirement had provided us all with separate, sound proof rooms, giving me the privacy I needed, allowing me to keep my secret.

Neville passed me a bundle swaddled in white blankets, slightly stained with blood. I looked down at my baby and I was overwhelmed by emotion.

This was what Harry and I had created, and it was perfect.

* * *

Please let me know what you think.  
Suggestions and constructive criticism welcome :)  
Thank you so much. x


	2. Chapter 2

This was what Harry and I had created, and_ she_ was perfect.

* * *

I desperately tried to hold back my tears as I looked down at my baby girl and saw the boy, no _man _I loved; it was her eyes, _his _eyes, _Lily's _eyes.  
Apart from her eyes it was hard to tell who she looked like, as it always is with newborns, the only other trademark gene was the tuft of red hair on her tiny head.

Neville gently broke into my train of thoughts as I stared down at her. "Ginny" he whispered, "Ginny".

I looked up at him, and was surprised to see his outline blurred. Furious that I had let my emotions get the better of me I wiped my tears with the back of my hand and again looked up at him.  
"What are you going to name her?"  
I thought long and hard before replying to him, so many names had been swimming around my head these last few weeks, mostly boys names in preparation for the son I was so sure I would have. Both of our families were known for producing boys, and it was with awe that I looked down at my baby _girl_.  
There was only two girls names I had thought of, and both were unusual, to start I had thought of Lily, before I realized how painfully obvious it was. The connection would be instant, and as I had constantly been reminding myself these past months, any child of Harry's would be in serious danger.

And so in the end the two names I had come up with were _Teagan_ and_ Sephie. _Sephie had come from the name Persephone, which I had considered, but had seemed a little _too_ much.  
I took one last glance at my baby, and finally decided which would suit her more.

"Sephie" I told Neville.

* * *

I carefully wrapped Sephie in her blanket before placing her gently in her carrier, just two weeks later and she was still so tiny, and I was worried. I never had much experience with children before and so being a mother was a terrifying experience, thankfully it seemed I had inherited my mother's instinct, although it didn't stop me from fretting.  
I stood up and moved back a few steps to stand next to Neville. "Ready?" he asked, I nodded and pulled out my wand. First I cast a silencing charm over her, so that she would not be heard, and then I cast a disillusion charm, so that she would not be seen. I slowly reached down to where I knew the handle for her carrier was, and grabbed it, I then used a charm to make it lighter, although she was small, and didn't weigh a lot, her weight combined with the carrier was a lot to manage along with my trunk.

Getting onto the train was hard, there were a lot of people pushing and shoving, Neville had gone ahead, to save me a seat. I carefully made my way through the crowd, Sephie's carrier still grasped tightly in my hand, scared that someone would unknowingly knock into her. It was a relief to finally be able to sink into the train seats.

I waited for the train to start moving, before shutting the blinds in our compartment and removing the disillusionment charm on Sephie, and checked to see she wasn't crying, before also removing the silencing charm. Neville quickly cast _muffliato_ so that if she did start crying, it wouldn't cause any unwanted attention.

"Ginny…" Neville started, and I looked up from my baby to him "Your parents… won't they, I mean what will… I…" he trailed off.  
"I'm going to tell them everything" I replied simply.  
"You mean… Even that she's Harry's?" I looked at Neville, shocked. I thought he might have realized, but it was still surprised to hear him say it out loud.

"It's obvious Gin, there's no way you would ever have slept with anyone else" he said, turning bright red. "Besides, look at her eyes" he said, lowering his gaze to my daughter.  
Her eyes were still strikingly similar to Harry's, which I was glad, I didn't want them fading into another colour like some baby's did.

I became more and more stressed as the journey wore on, thankfully no one disturbed us, but I was still jumpy every time I heard someone pass our compartment.  
At lunch Neville waited outside our compartment for the trolley, and slipped back in, without drawing attention to himself, with plenty of sweets to share.

I was glad when the time came to get ready to get off the train; I recast the charms on Sephie and her carrier and headed over to where my parents were anxiously waiting for me. I gave them a brief hug, careful not to hit them with Sephie's carrier.

When we finally arrived home I was relieved to find it empty, no brothers and no order members to complicate things. I discreetly set Sephie's carrier on the floor in the kitchen, just under the table where I was sitting, the enchantments still in place.  
Mum busied herself, making soup for the three of us, when she had finished and set a bowl in front of each of us and sat down with a bowl herself I spoke up.

I fiddled nervously with my spoon as I addressed them and spoke into my soup bowl.

"Mum... Dad, there's something I need to tell you" I glanced up at my parents, their expressions concerned.  
"I should've told you at Christmas..." I continued. "I'm so so sorry... I've been so stupid, really stupid; I should've told you straight away, I'm so sorry..." I took a deep breath to calm myself and ploughed on "Two weeks ago, I, uh, I had a baby, a baby girl." I said quietly and calmly.  
"Ginny what are you talking about, what baby? You can't have had a baby..." my Mum spluttered.

Silently I removed the charms on Sephie, and heaved her carrier her onto the kitchen table, she was fast asleep.  
Both Mum and Dad stared for what seemed the longest time. Mum was the first to react; she started fussing over Sephie, checking her temperature, pulse, breathing...  
"Mum! What are you doing? She's fine!" I exploded after she had checked her temperature for the fourth time.  
"Sorry! Sorry! I just... got carried away, oh Ginny you should have told me earlier, you _know_ I would have helped you, supported you..." Mum's babbling was cut short by Dad,

"This is ridiculous!" he shouted. At his outburst Sephie started to cry, Mum started to reach for her, but I got there first. I picked her up and gently started rocking her,  
"Shh, shh, shh" I crooned. I looked up at my parents, both their expressions curious and concerned.  
"I think," Dad started carefully, "that we deserve some answers Ginny..." He looked at me sadly. I nodded my head, and set Sephie gently back into her carrier, where she fell straight back to sleep.

"Okay" Dad started after we had settled ourselves into the lounge, Sephie asleep at my feet. "We need you to be honest with us Ginny" I nodded again and he continued, "Ginny we need to know who her father is..." I hesitated before remembering what I said to Neville, they deserve to know everything, they _need_ to know everything.  
"Harry" I whispered. It was quiet for what felt like a long time as they took in what I had told them, Mum gasped and Dad ran his hands through his hair, pulling at it.  
"Ginny" said Dad sounding exasperated, "you do realise how much danger this puts you in."

"It's not me who's in danger" I said indignantly, "_she_ is the one they'll come for, but that's only if they find out, which is why I need your help."

Mum let out a sob "Of course we'll help you Ginny", Dad nodded his head in agreement.

"Ginny, you never told us her name..." Mum said as she held Sephie the next morning. We had talked more the night before and my parents had agreed that they would look after her for me while I went back to Hogwarts, although they wanted me to stay home they agreed to let me go back after I pointed out that it would look suspicious if I didn't return.  
"Oh! It's Sephie." I told her; surprised I hadn't done so before.

"So pretty... what about her middle name?"

"Lily" I replied "Sephie Lily Potter"

* * *

_**I want to get a chapter up before I go back to school on the 5th september, but please don't hold it against me if I don't... I have a lot on. :) Thanks for your follows and favourites :)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

**So this is chapter 3, I'm not sure that you get an alert when you replace a chapter, so you might want to go back and read chapter 2, as I've replaced the authors note. :)**

* * *

The two weeks went by quickly, and the holiday had come to an end. Before I knew it I was on the train back to Hogwarts.

My parents were more than capable of taking care of Sephie, yet still I worried, our family was being watched, and so there was every possibility that Sephie could be spotted, and I had to continuously remind myself that she was safer with two fully trained wizards, than with me at Hogwarts with Death Eaters crawling around the place.

During the first week of the holidays Remus and Tonks had risked visiting, along with baby Teddy, who had been born just a few days before Sephie.  
Their visit had been spontaneous, not wanting to contact for obvious reasons, and so there was no time in which to place protection enchantments on Sephie, and so when they arrived she was on my lap, fast asleep.

Remus had demanded an explanation straight away, and my dad had pulled him aside whilst Tonks plonked herself next to me on the sofa, Teddy in a similar position to Sephie. We were listening intently to the conversation between my father and Remus.  
"You mean to say that that baby is Ginny's?"  
"Yes, Sephie is Ginny's daughter" Dad replied, looking ten years older, it seemed he hadn't reacted well to becoming a grandfather so well, though he was still being very supportive.  
"Who's her father?" he asked hesitantly.  
"Isn't it obvious?" Tonks cut in from beside me, "just look at her." Remus moved to stand next to the sofa where I was sat, and peered over my shoulder at Sephie, who was now awake, a pained expression came over his face and he stepped back, running his hands through his hair.  
"Ginny" I looked up at Remus when he said my name, "Can we talk, outside?" I nodded and wrapped Sephie in her blanket and made my way to the back door.  
"GINERVA WEASLEY WHERE ON EARTH DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?" my mother screeched at me.  
"I'm just going outside to talk with-"  
"Not with that baby you're not." She cut me off, "She'll catch her death out there." I rolled my eyes but passed Sephie over to my mum, she had a point; with the lurking dementors everywhere it was unnaturally cold for April. I continued after Remus out the back door, shutting it behind me firmly.  
"How could you two have been so stupid?" he hissed when we were a fair distance from the house. "Why didn't you think? Do you have any idea of the-"  
"Danger I've put all of us in? Yes I do, but it's hardly all my fault is it? It's too late now."  
"I know it's not all your fault, but you still had a choice, you didn't have to go through with the pregnancy."  
"So you reckon I should've just destroyed my baby? Do you really think Harry would've wanted that?"  
"I don't know, but I don't think he would've wanted you in anymore danger than you already are in, let alone his _child"  
_"So I should've killed his child so that You-Know-Who couldn't? What about Teddy, and the danger you've put him in? Surely he'll be like you."  
"Look Ginny I'm sorry, arguing isn't going to get us anywhere."  
"I'm sorry too, I didn't mean what I said about Teddy."  
"No, it's fine, I was being a bit of a hypocrite if I'm being honest, having a go at you for jeopardizing your child's future and being stupid, when I've done exactly the same thing."  
"So Harry doesn't know?" Remus questioned.  
"Of course not, how would I have been able to tell him?" I replied  
"I thought not, he never would've said all that stuff to me otherwise."  
"You mean you've been in touch with Harry?" I asked eager to know more. Remus hesitated, "Don't you think I deserve to know what he's been up to?"  
"Sorry, he wouldn't tell me what he was doing, I actually thought that you might know..." he looked at me hopefully. I shook my head at him.  
"All I know is that it's something to do with destroying You-Know-Who, but that's kind of obvious isn't it?" Remus nodded thoughtfully. "So what did you find out?" I asked desperate to hear of news of Harry.  
Remus quickly explained how Harry, Ron and Hermione had ended up in Grimmauld Place, and escaped the Death Eaters, he then went on to explain how he had offered to help them and provide protection. He hesitated before continuing,  
"I told them about Tonks, that she was expecting, Harry was hesitant to accept after that, so I told him that James would've wanted me to stick by him, which had the opposite effect, instead of encouraging him, it put him off even more. We had an argument; he said that he reckoned his father would have wanted to know why I wasn't sticking with my own kid." He paused. "He was right you know, about his father."  
"Is that the only time you saw them?" I asked, still desperate for more information.  
"No actually" Remus replied, "I saw them the day Teddy was born, they were at Bill's place. I asked Harry to be Godfather to Teddy, he accepted of course." I smiled; Harry was a great choice for Godfather.  
"You mean you saw them a couple of weeks ago?" I asked, frantic, realising that it was not that long ago that Teddy had been born. "Ron and Hermione too?"  
"Yes, yes, they're fine, all fine." He said reassuringly.  
"I need to tell Mum that Ron's alright" I blurted out.  
"Wait, Ginny," Remus called after me,  
"Yes?"  
"Don't tell your mother, I know she's worried, but it's important they're not found, do you understand?" I nodded, slightly put out that I couldn't tell Mum the good news.  
"Care to introduce me to your daughter?" Remus asked, leading the way back inside. I grinned at him before reaching to take my baby from my mother.

I smiled as I watched Remus interact with Sephie; he would be a great dad to Teddy. He was pointing out all Harry's features to me, as well as Lily's. She was much more like her father than I had first thought.  
"She looks so much like Harry did as a baby," he commented, "not the hair though obviously. I can see both of you in her, Harry's eyes obviously; Lily's eyes really, your chin, his nose, his mouth, your hair..."  
I felt more relaxed than I had in months, sat there listening to Remus talk about Harry and Lily, and finally knowing that Harry was safe.

The journey back to Hogwarts was uneventful, I was in a good mood despite the circumstances, although Neville seemed to have dropped in spirits, we chatted about our holidays, and Neville asked how it went with my parents and Sephie. I explained what happened and told him they had agreed to look after her for me. I purposefully left out the details about Remus and our conversation, keeping on a strictly need to know basis. It was safer for everyone that way.

* * *

**Just to let you know the next chapter is going to be a little different and will probably be quite short, although I'm trying to keep the chapters just over 1000 words long, not including my notes. I'm hoping to update once more before I go back to school on wednesday, which I should be able to do, but I also want to add another chapter to my other story, If not by wednesday this should be updated by the weekend, they can't set us too much homework the first week back can they?**

xxxxxxxx


	4. Chapter 4

**Heya, I warned you guys this would be short! This is kind of a back story, which there will be a few chapters of in between the main chapters, they will probably be about the same length as this so about 500 words.**

* * *

Dolohov had never been more excited.  
The Dark Lord was sure to forgive him, maybe even reward him for the information he had to give him. This new information pretty much had the power to kill Harry Potter.  
After his find Dolohov had apparated straight to Malfoy Manor. He walked straight through the iron gates and started to walk along the long driveway, where Lucius Malfoy was stood waiting for him halfway.  
"What brings you hear Dolohov?" asked Malfoy.  
"I have urgent news for the Dark Lord, Malfoy, not that it is any of your business." Dolohov replied coolly.  
"Very well, he is in the drawing room, speaking with Snape" He scowled.  
Dolohov nodded and continued on into the Manor and made his way to the drawing room, he knocked nervously and waited.  
"Enter" Called the high, cold voice of the Dark Lord. Dolohov cautiously entered the room; Voldemort was sat in a high backed chair by the fire, Severus Snape was sat opposite him, deep in thought.  
"Ah Dolohov, you have news I presume?"  
"Of course my Lord, and I must say I think that this information may be key to get at the boy" He replied.  
"Well? What is this information?"  
"It's about the Weasley girl my Lord. She was talking to the werewolf Lupin. She has a baby my Lord."  
"And how will I get to the Potter boy with this information?"  
"I'm sorry my Lord, but I have not yet revealed the most important part; the girl's baby is his. Harry Potter has a daughter."

* * *

"Argh!" Harry Potter clutched his hand to the left hand side of his forehead as it seared with pain.  
"What is it?" asked Ron Weasley.  
Harry thought back to the moment when his scar had hurt. A strong emotion flooded through him; glee. He was happy, no, Voldemort was happy.  
"I didn't see anything" he told Ron "but he was happy"  
"If he's happy, it really doesn't look good for us does it?" said Ron from where he was sat on the settee in Shell Cottage.

* * *

Severus Snape's face paled considerably, Harry Potter had a daughter? The next thought that passed through his mind caused a gut wrenching pang; would she be like Lily?  
Snape was brought out of his trance by Lord Voldemort, who was planning a way of getting to the girl, knowing that if he had his daughter Harry Potter would be at his mercy.  
Snape knew that he would do everything in his power to save that little girl. For Lily. For _Harry._

* * *

**_I just wanted to say thank you to Cartman1701 for the review as I couldn't send a pm, it's nice to know that my story is different from others with this theme :)  
Thanks to everyone who's reviewed (although there is few of those), favourited and followed, it's nice to know people are interested in what I write.  
I will hopefully update by the 16th, although I can't guarantee it as I _still _haven't updated The Story Of Us, and I may have a bit of homework by then, I'll try my best, Kay x_**


End file.
